Super Tournament 2
by Dsman
Summary: Female champions from across the Universes are brought together to do battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.  
**

* * *

"Hello everyone my name is Pittle Lony and I am please to bring you super tournament 2, from the impossible universe we bring you Kim Possible, Shego and Yori" said Pittle Poney.

A light appeared over a stage reveling Kim in her battle suit, Shego who didn't care and Yori in full ninja gear.

"Oh come on not this again" said Shego in disgust.

"Um is Danny here?" asked Yori.

"No like we talked about this is all female tournament, now from the DC universe we bring you Starfire, Miss. Martian, Raven Tara and Jinx!" announced Pittle.

Another light appeared reveling the 5.

"Hi Uncle John, Hi Conner!" squealed Miss. Martian.

"Tara!" said Raven in disgust.

"Um I thought this was hero's only?" asked Jink.

"It doesn't matter, now from the elemental universe we have Toph, Katara, and Azula!" roared Pittle.

 **"I will win this!"** screamed Azula.

"Sweet I'm back" said Toph.

"Um can I go home?" asked Katara.

"Sorry but the baggie has you in the game, now from the spy universe we have Alex, Clover, and Sam!" cried Pittle.

A light flashed over the 3 girls each in their uniforms. Sam had a hand over her eyes as the light was bright.

"This is new" said Sam.

" **Oh shit that women is green!"** shirked Clover.

"But you miss the team of orange, grey, pink, white, and green" spoke Alex sarcastically.

 **Elsewhere, spy universe (su).**

"Oh gods they are idiots" muttered Jerry shaking his head.

 **Elsewhere, DC universe (Dcu)**

 **Tara's there!" screamed Beast Boy face in the tv.**

"Dude back up!" said Cyborg.

 **Match.**

"OK now because we have only have 1 or 2 people from each universe, I will lump them together, from the 10 universe we have have Gwen and Charmcaster, from the home away universes we have Ilana, from the magic universe we have Lucy of Fairy Tail, from the KND universe we bring back Numbuh 5 and from the Sponge Bob universe we have Sandy!" recited Pittle.

A light appeared over the final stage reveling the last contestant. Charmcaster and Gwen gave each other evil looks. Numbuh 5 was sizing up her competition. Lucy was chatting with Ilana and Sandy was studying everything.

 **Elsewhere Home away universe. (Hau)**

"Interesting so Ilana was chosen to battle, should we be worried?" asked Octus.

"Na whoever is controlling this won't let it get to out of hand" said Lance.

 **Elsewhere KND universe (KNDU)**

"Awesome Numbuh 5 gets to fight again" said Numbuh 4.

"Who knew there was so many universes, I wonder how their adults are affected" said Numbuh 2.

 **Elsewhere Magic Universe (MU)**

"Sweet Lucy gets to fight!" cheered Natsu.

"Make us proud Lucy" said Erza.

 **Match.**

"Ok it is time to fight, everything has been pre selected so have fun" said Pittle.


	2. Chapter 2 Round 1,2,3

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.**

* * *

 **Round 1 Shego v's Kim Possible, location Ghostbuster HQ.  
**

Shego and Kim appeared in what looked to be a high tech fire station. They were surprised when they saw a floating blob but Shego rushed Kim with her fist blazing only Kim leaped out the way causing Shego to smash a desk. Shego started hurling fire bombs at Kim who evaded them. Kim got in close then proceeded to twist Shego's hand while punching her in the gut. Shego erupted unleashing a wave of fire that sent Kim flying.

"Your not even trying to hold back are you?" asked Shego.

"Nope and why should I!?" snarled Kim.

Kim lept into the air then brought her foot down smashing Shego in the face. Shego started swiping at her with fiery claws. Kim grabbed Shego's arm then kicked her in the Stomach. Shego broke free then punched Kim in the face. Kim grabbed a chair and threw it at Shego who ducked. With unchecked momentum the chair flew into a strange device which exploded catching both of them.

 **Round 1 Draw.**

"Don't worry they are perfectly safe...um sort of" said Pittle.

 **Round2 Toph v's Sam. Location Kim Possibles room.**

Toph and Sam took in their surroundings well Sam did anyway.

"Where are we?" asked Toph.

"Someones bedroom, I think maybe Kim's" said Sam.

"So you got brought back, I recognize your voice and smell" said Toph.

"Yeah Numbuh 5, Kim, Shego, Yori, and Starfire have all been brought back" said Sam.

"I lost to Starfire last time, I couldn't sense her" said Toph.

"Yeah she was flying" said Sam.

"I still like her better then that Vampire um Joe?" said Toph.

"That wasn't a vampire, it was an emo with a sparkly personality" said Sam.

"I have no idea what that means, You ready?" asked Toph.

"Of course" said Sam.

Toph pulled a stone pillar up smashing through the house. Sam dodged then threw a book at Toph which was deflected with some rocks. Sam pulled out a flashlight that was really a sonic disruptor, she tossed it on the floor knowing the vibrations would cancel Toph's earthbending sight. Toph lowered her guard trying to hear Sam when she hit with a dart. Toph fell to the floor asleep.

 **Round 2 Sam Wins.**

"Omg they destroyed my house!" cried Kim.

"Oh don't worry it was just a replica" said Pittle.

 **Round 3 Ilana v's Lucy. Location Red Lobster.**

As soon as they could see Ilana activated her armor. Lucy pulled a key summoning Taurus. He ran forward swinging his ax. Ilana grabbed hold of the ax tossing it in another direction. Ilana was unprepared for a punch to the face though the armor deflected most of it.

"Let me guess, you know Lance?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah we live together why?" asked Ilana.

"I'm partners with Natsu" said Lucy.

 **Out of Match. (om)**

"Oh fuck!" cried Shego.

"Think he's dating anyone?, Lance I mean" said Clover.

"Interesting Lucy went for a scare tactic" said Sam.

"Does that mean She is more dangerous then Natsu?" asked Kim.

Everyone in the room paled at that the thought.

 **Elsewhere MU.**

"It's funny because Lucy is our weakest!" laughed Lexus.

"Not really, she has a whip at ready for when she loses magic which she lasted 5 minutes with against you" said Erza.

 **Match.**

"Te crazy guy with the fire?!" gasped Ilana.

"The very same" said Lucy.

"Just how strong is he?" asked Ilana.

Lucy only smiled as Ilana had dropped her defense. Taurus rushed her from behind smashing her across the room with his ax. Ilana's armor disengaged leaving her lying on the ground out cold. Lucy smacked Taurus's hand as he tried to grope her breasts.

 **Round 3 Lucy Wins.**

"Well Lucy must only be good for distractions" said Pittle.

"Shut up!" said Lucy.

"Hey Ilana can I have Lances number?" asked Clover.

"Sorry but he's seeing someone" said Ilana.


	3. Chapter 3 Round 4,5,6

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.  
**

* * *

 **Round 4 Yori v's Numbuh 5. Location Volcano.  
**

Both Yori and Numbuh 5 started fighting as soon as they were aware. Yori tried to leg sweep Numbuh 5 but 5 already jumped then proceeded to kick Yori in the face. Yori grabbed 5's leg then tossed her over the edge. A grappling hook flew up catching on a rock.

"Did you seriously try to through me off a volcano!" demanded Numbuh 5.

"You survived didn't you!" stated Yori.

Numbuh 5 rushed forward while Yori jumped in the air launching at Numbuh 5 with a flying kick. Numbuh 5 stepped out the way causing Yori to hit the ground hard rolling away but still hurting her foot. Numbuh 5 knew she had nothing on Yori in close combat so she threw some marble bombs at the ground causing it to crack and the part Yori was to fall of the side.

 **Round 4 Numbuh 5 wins.**

"At least Yori fought this time" said Pittle.

 **Elsewhere Impossible Universe. (IU)**

"Yori let her overconfidence cloud her judgement and was defeated by her opponent" said Master Sensei.

 **Match.**

 **Round 5 Alex v's Katara. Location W.H.O.O.P lunch room.**

"Hi my name is Alex" said Alex.

"I'm Katara, you ready?" asked Katara.

Alex ran towards Katara then tripped. Katara pulled a stream of water from the kitchen then froze Alex.

"Is that it?" asked Pittle.

"I really hope not" said Katara.

 **Elsewhere Mu.**

"This battle sucks" said Grey.

"This is stupid" said Lexus.

 **Elsewhere EU.**

"That's it?" asked Zuko.

"Wish I had been invited" said Suki.

 **Match.**

"I'm calling this" said Pittle.

 **Round 5 Katara wins.**

 **Round 6 Starfire v's Miss Martian. Location Gamestop.  
**

"Um where are we?" asked Miss. Martian.

"This is a shop of games, friend Cyborg brought me here once" said Starfire.

Miss Martian mentally picked up the video game cases throwing them at Starfire. Starfire burned burned through many of them with her laser vision. Miss Martian tried to attack Starfire's mind but Starfire took advantage hitting the green alien with a laser blast. Miss. Martian got up only to get punched in the face by Starfire. Miss Martian got back leaping into the air colliding with Starfire's midsection. Miss Martian and Starfire started punching at each other moving faster then the eye could see until they both fell to the ground clearly having punched each other in the face. Neither of them got up.

 **Round 6 Draw.**

"This reminds me of some show I saw" said Pittle.


	4. Chapter 4 Round 7,8,9,and 10

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.**

* * *

"Ok everyone 4 more round until the draw matches" said Pittle.

"So can you revel anything like Pros did?" asked Toph.

"No" said Pittle.

 **Round 7 CharmCaster v's Sandy. Location middle of nowhere in Texas.**

"So I have to fight a giant squirrel?" asked Charmcaster skeptically.

"In Texas!" said Sandy cheerfully.

"What?" asked Charmcaster.

Sandy gave Charmcaster an upper cut in the jaw. Sandy then kicked the witch in the chest sending her crashing into a boulder. Charmcaster couldn't even get a word when Sandy punched her in the face. Sandy picked up Charmcaster then brought her down hard on her knee snapping the girls spine. Sandy then tossed her defeated opponent to the ground.

 **Round 7 Sandy Wins.**

"Um is Charmcaster still alive?" asked Gwen.

"She'll be fine...once we send her home" Said Pittle.

 **Round 8 Raven v's Tara. Location Bodystain(tattoo parlor)**

Raven awoke in what appeared to be a waiting room. She looked around taking in the scenery which indicated she was in a tattoo parlor. Raven was busy admiring a raven (bird) tattoo to notice the rock slowly inching towards her. Raven turned around to see if there was another door.

"Come out, come out where ever you are you slut traitor" snarled Raven.

 **Elsewhere DCU.**

"I hope Raven kills her again" said Robin.

"What Tara gets no second chance?" asked Beast Boy.

"She's had 2" said Robin.

"But you've had thousands, Red X, Slade lite, Red X the return, Crazy Mask, Bathroom Bomber, Team Crusher, need I go on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hey you made mistakes to" said Robin.

"I've never betrayed the team" said Beast Boy.

"Shut up" said Robin.

 **Match.**

"I'm just going to beast you into a pulp" said Raven.

Raven was unprepared for the rock as it crashed against her skull. Raven fell to the ground holding her head as blood leaked form her wound. She was unable to move even as the ceiling fell on her.

 **Round 8 Tara wins.**

"Well on to round 9" said Pittle.

 **"Wait!"** screamed Tara.

"What?" asked Pittle.

"Can I go to the real Bodystain, I want a victory Tattoo" said Tara.

"Sure your not due until round 16 and it's not like this will even be remembered later" said Pittle.

 **Round 9 Gwen v's Jinx. Location Nude Beach.**

The girls opened their eyes looking up at a blue cloudless sky. Gwen sat up looking around to see sand and water. The third thing she noticed they were both naked.

 **"Oh shit!"** cried Gwen grabbing a nearby towel.

"I don't know about you but I kinda like this" said Gwen.

 **"Why are we naked!"** cried Gwen.

"Your on a nude beach, no clothes aloud duh!" said Pittle.

While Gwen was yelling at Pittle, Jinx threw sand in her eyes. Gwen screamed trying to get the sand out when Jinx rammed into her knocking to the ground. She grabbed a towel using it to bind Gwen's arms. Jinx then grabbed Gwen by her red hair dragging her into the water. Jinx forced Gwen under watching as the water bubbled.

 **Round 9 Jinx Wins.**

"Ok I shell now return your clothes" Said Pittle.

"Keep mine I like being in the nude" said Jinx.

"Ok" said Pittle.

 **Round 10 Azula v's Clover. Location A boys locker room.**

"Oh gross this place smells!" gasped Azula cringing.

"Ah a boys locker room, this sure brings back some memory's" said Clover.

"Like what?" asked Azula.

"Oh I wouldn't want to burn your delicate virgin ears" laughed Clover mockingly.

Azula got angry then ignited her hands which was a serious issue as the room exploded. Unknown to Azula the gas left by sweaty nasty boys was flammable. Luckily Azula was standing in front of the door so the explosion sent her out of the room. Clover was not so lucky as she was in the room as it exploded.

 **Round 10 Azula wins.**

"That was sick!" said Pittle.

"Is Azula even alive?" asked Katara.

"Yes...I should go fix her hands" said Pittle.


	5. Chapter 5 Draw Rounds

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.**

* * *

"Ok so now we come to everyone's favorite part of the match, the draw rounds for those losers who couldn't actually win" said Pittle.

"I take offense to that" said Kim.

"I must restore my honer and destroy my opponent!" said Starfire.

"That's the spirit" said Pittle.

 **Draw Round 11, Starfire and Kim Possible, location dog pound.**

"Oh come on this match is so not fair!" said Kim.

"No shit, it was decided by a baggie with names in it" said Pittle.

"Oh look at all the wonderful doggies, I should have Beast Boy turn into them!" squealed Starfire.

"Yes look at the dogs long enough for me to kick your ass" grumbled Kim.

"You know I heard that right?" inquired Starfire.

"Oh crap!" said Kim.

Starfire flew fist into Kim's face knocking her into a cage. Starfire started rapidly punching Kim. Kim went limp hoping it would decrease the pain but it still hurt.

 **Round 11 Starfire Wins.**

"That was savage" said Sandy.

"Kim may need to go straight to a hospital" said Pittle.

 **Draw Round 12 Shego v's Miss Martian. Location UPS truck.**

Shego looked around taking in her environment. All she saw was boxes in a short narrow path that told her she as in the back of a delivery truck. She could also clearly see the green skinned teenager. Once Miss Martian saw Shego she flew at super speed to knock out the older women. Shego lept out of the way then tossed a fire ball at the teens back. To Shego's surprise the green teen screamed in pain much louder then most people.

"Hey Pittle can you answer questions about our opponents?" asked Shego.

"Well there's no rule against it" said Pittle.

"Is Miss. Martian weak against fire?" asked Shego.

"Yes" said Pittle.

Shego smiled then ignited her hands. As She walked walked over to the teen girl she left her hands open which resulted in the box's catching fire. Miss Martian stood up to run when Shego pounced on her and began to beat the the teen merciless.

 **Round 12 Shego wins.**

"Well at least she went down in a blaze of glory" said Pittle.

"Your not very sympathetic" said Jinx.


	6. Chapter 6 Champ Rounds

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.  
**

* * *

 **Round 13 Katara v's Shego. Location Rain Forest.**

"Wow this place is beautiful!" said Katara.

They had appeared inside a rain forest. It wasn't night but Katara felt as if it was a full moon, of course it helped when she could pull water out of the air here. Katara started walking looking at the life forms in this place. She bent down to smell a flower narrowly avoiding a fire by Shego.

"So close!" said Shego.

"Green fire?, that's interesting" said Katara.

"Glad you like it, it'll be the last thing you see!" said Shego.

Katara focused, drawing water from a nearby tree as Shego laughed while igniting her body. Shego ran towards Katara when a tree branch smacked Shego sending her flying into the sky.

 **Round 13 Katara Wins.**

"Well that was an interesting attack" said Pittle.

"I had to try" said Katara.

 **Round 14 Azula v's Starfire. Location Boston Market. (The restaurant)**

Starfire didn't even get a chance to look around as she was instantly blasted with a fireball. Azula kept the attack on blasting away with large balls of fire. Azula let out a maniacal laugh until Starfire upper cuttered her.

"You will pay for that insult vile one!" said Starfire.

"You don't have the balls, your far to weak!" challenged Azula.

"I am from a planet of warriors, **now feel my wrath!"** shouted Starfire.

Starfire sped forward and grabbed hold of Azula then tossed her in the air. Starfire then flew in the air catching Azula and tossing her to the ground with her super strength.

"Eat dirt bitch!" said Starfire.

 **Round 14 Starfire wins.**

"Wow that Starfire is mean" said Pittle.

"This place made her change" said Jinx.

 **Round 15 Sam V's Jinx. Location Drakkens lair.**

Sam was sitting in a chair when Jinx arrived. Jinx was a little concerned as this strange red head women wasn't going for an attack.

"So what are your powers?" asked Sam.

"I give people bad luck" said Jinx.

"Oh so you affect probability" said Sam.

Jinx backed up a little. Sam stood up so Jinx set her power up.

I see your naked, you like being nude, I like your body" said Sam seductively.

Jinx lost focus as a blush spread across her face. Her eyes widened as Sam started unzipping her suit. Jinx took another step back. Sam came closer, slowly unzipping her suit. Jinx could now see the top of Sam's cleavage. Jinx swallowed the saliva in her throat as she backed up until she could not feel solid ground behind her. She tried to look behind her but Sam was upon her. Sam brought her face close to Jinx's.

 _"I win!"_ whispered Sam.

Sam pushed Jinx causing the confused naked girl to lose balance and fall over the edge and into the glowing green liquid below.

 **Round 15 Sam wins.**

"Oh my, now that was scandalous" said Pittle.

"I need to wipe the steam off my helmet" said Sandy.

"I didn't know Sam could do that!" said Clover.

"I have to take her down!" growled Lucy.

 **Round 16 Numbuh 5 v's Tara. Location grass plains.**

"Just so you know I think this is wrong, fighting a child I mean" said Tara.

Numbuh 5 rammed Tara in the stomach then threw marbles at her. Tara pulled a rock from the ground then beaned Numbuh 5 in the head.

 **"You know what!, NEVER FUCKING MIND!"** Tara.

Tara pulled earth from the ground floating 30 feet in air. She pulled small stones from the ground hurling Numbuh 5 who evaded them while she looked for an opening. Numbuh 5 saw her opening launching herself onto rock after rock getting closer to Tara when she jumped to the next one only for it to move completely out the way causing her to plummet to the ground.

 **Round 16 Tara wins.**

"That was a creative use of powers, using them like a video game" said Pittle.

 **Round 17 Lucy v's Sandy. Location Krusty Krabs.**

"Ha I win automatically this is my home turf!" laughed Sandy.

"Not exactly" said Lucy.

Sandy's jaw dropped. Lucy was breathing underwater just fine.

 **"How is that possible!"** shouted Sandy.

"Old magic" said Lucy.

 **"There is no such thing as magic!"** shouted Sandy.

"So all I have to do is break the glass bowel and I win right?" asked Lucy.

Sandy leaped in the air coming down on Lucy with a karate chop. Lucy moved out of the way causing Sandy to break a table. Lucy flipped over her grabbing a chunk of the table. Sandy tried to hit Lucy with a right jab but Lucy due to magic was faster in the water then Sandy. Lucy brought the table piece down on Sandy's head hard. Water poured into her helmet slowly.

 **Round 17. Lucy Wins.**


	7. Chapter 7 Clean Rounds

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.**

* * *

 **Round 18 Sam v's Lucy. Location Bellwood.**

"Crap I'm out of magic!" said Lucy.

"Good to know" said Sam.

Sam rushed Lucy planing on beating her quickly when she was hit by a whip. Sam stopped in her tracks as it was rather painful.

"I said I was out of magic not defenseless" said Lucy cracking her whip.

 **"That fucking hurts!"** shouted Sam.

"Good" said Lucy.

Lucy flicked her whip several more times at Sam. A few hits landed as Sam was able to evade most of them. Sam pulled out a small canister that fired a red beam that went over Lucy's head.

"Bitch you have horrible aim" said Lucy.

"Wasn't aiming for you" said Sam taking a few steps back.

Lucy looked behind her to watch as a building right on top of her.

"Fuck!" said Lucy.

 **Round 18 Sam Wins.**

"Those cuts look painful, you should put some ointment on them" said Pittle.

 **Round 19 Starfire v's Katara. Location Jump City.**

 **"Yeah we are in my hometown!"** shouted Starfire gleefully.

"What's with the giant T?" asked Katara.

"That's my home, I shell go get my friends to aid me in battle!" said Starfire.

As Starfire flew off to the tower, Katara ran after when she stopped. She was standing in the harbor and the tower was in the middle of the bay. This would work well in Katara's favor.

"Friend Robin, Beast Boy!, Cyborg!" where are you?" called Starfire.

As Starfire floated around she noticed things that didn't belong. She now understood it was a replica. She was about to leave when everything got dark. It was weird as she knew it was mid day. She looked out the window to see a large tidal wave coming towards her.

 **Round 19 Katara wins.**

"Jeez Katara I spent 3 hours on that model" said Pittle.


	8. Chapter 8 Final Round

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Kim Possible, Avatar the last air Bender, Teen Titans, Totally spies, Fairy Tail, Sym bionic titan, Spongebob, Ben 10, Kids next door.**

* * *

"I welcome the last 3 contestants to the final Round!" said Pittle.

A blue light shinned over Katara, while an orange light appeared over Sam and a yellow for Tara. Katara bowed, Sam waved and Tara pumped her first.

"Who ever wins this tournament will be awarded strongest female in the fictionverse, do you girls have anything you wish to say before we begin?" asked Pittle.

"Um yeah?, hey is Clover ok after that whole locker room explosion?, and what do you mean by fiction?" asked Sam.

"She will be when we send her home. right now she might be close to death" said Pittle.

"Your friend Clover is a slut" said Katara.

"I know" said Sam.

 **"Let's fight already!"** roared Tara.

"Ok hold your horses" said Pittle.

 **Round 20 Sam v's Katara v's Tara. Location Kroger's.**

As soon as they would see each other Katara and Tara shared a look then focused their power on Sam taking her out first. Sam was not happy. Katara was scared when she realized Tara was going to win no matter what as Tara threw a rock spike at her.

 **"Hey are you trying to kill me!"** shirked Katara as she dodged another spike.

"I don't see why not, I am a villain after all" laughed Tara.

Katara tried to use the water stored in her skin cask only to watch in horror as it and her hand was ripped off. Katara screamed in pain as she held her bloody stump. Tara laughed viciously as small rocks sped past Katara cutting her flesh but only the top layer leaving her agony. As Katara laid on the ground slowly bleeding out Tara walked over. She smiled a wicked smile then pulled up a flat square rock slowly lowering it over Katara.

"No stop please!" begged Katara.

"Never" laughed Tara.

 **Match Disqualification.**

"Wait who did that?" asked Pittle.

 **"No I won!"** screamed Tara.

"No one won, and Pittle you are now being replaced by me" said a male voice.

"Aw man, replaced by a disembodied voice" said Pittle.


End file.
